


You make me feel like I'm up in the sky

by EJBEisGay



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, but not much lol, i love these two ok, idk this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJBEisGay/pseuds/EJBEisGay
Summary: Caduceus thinks about moments shared between him and Fjord.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	You make me feel like I'm up in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> anyway uh i love these two with my heart, and im soft  
title is from Dead Inside by Younger Hunger(i just panicked and took a lyric from this one lol)
> 
> Enjoy!

Caduceus cherished the soft and tender moments between him and Fjord the most. Like when the two would be cuddling during a watch and share kisses between the looking out and trying to listen for any signs of danger. Or when The Mighty Nein would arrive back at the Xhorhaus, and the two would collapse on Caduceus’ big, soft mattress and just hold each other close, happy that they get to live for another day.

But he also, without a doubt, enjoyed the moments where Fjord would take his breath away as he slammed him into a wall and kissed him passionately. Or when Fjord would push him onto his bed and pin his arms up, mark and bite him wherever his mouth could reach, and then fuck Caduceus right into pure bliss. 

By that, he meant, he loved the rough and frantic moments where their shared goal was carnal pleasure, mixed with pure love and an animalistic need to get off.

It was invigorating for Caduceus, and held close to his heart, as Fjord was his first in many, many ways. Fjord was his first kiss, his first partner, his first ever love. He was also his first time, and he couldn’t be happier about that. Fjord, who showed him so many new things in terms of love and affection, who kissed him like he couldn’t get enough and held him like his life depended on it. And maybe it did.

Their first time was like many of his cherished moments. Soft and tender. Fjord took care of him, worshipped him and his body in a way he never thought of before, and brought him to climax with soft whispers of praise and encouragement, and quick, but gentle, touches. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before, and the books that Jester and Caleb would sometimes lend him(that included smut scenes in this case) didn’t live up to the real thing. And he wanted more of it.

Melora was really happy for them. She had apparently been waiting for the moment where the two would get together. She trusted and loved Caduceus, and wanted nothing but the best for him. And that best was indeed Her newest paladin, who She cherished and loved just as much.

He smiled as the memory of Melora sharing Her joy about their relationship with the two suddenly popped up in his mind. The memory where She made all the flowers around them bloom and release their heavenly scents, the wildlife around them singing songs of celebration and pride. That smile didn’t last for long though, as Fjord took Caduceus’ cock down his throat and swallowed multiple times, making him moan his name loudly, and come down his throat.

Caduceus cherished the soft and tender moments so much, but by the Wildmother, did he enjoy these moments as well. He smiled dopely and sated as Fjord came up to his face and kissed him hard, leaving no space between their bodies as he rutted himself onto Caduceus’ thigh to completion.

He really, really enjoyed these moments.

**Author's Note:**

> open for criticism! leave kudos or comments, or whatever! have a lovely day : )


End file.
